warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Vaykor Sydon/@comment-31.170.132.10-20160917084643
Finally, critical spear I've been waiting for so long. tl;dr is bold Bought it as I logged into the game (SM is hostile) just to do test and polarize it for further use to replace Orthos Prime... And here came the disappointment, which I didn't track down at the very first point. Orthos Prime is viable and can be competitive with Vaykor Sydon, at expense of losing dps in a long run. The difference is in these 2 images: OrthosP SydonV using Bleeding Willow stance. I have spent some time in testing room, and I've been using this build: MeleeCriticalReach not to trigger players who furiously fap to dps-meter, but Spear deserves Primed Reach as a must. Now, here come the numbers: Orthos Prime vs. Vaykor Sydon main comparision - Damage 65 vs. 85 (mostly slash vs. mostly puncture), Critical chance 10% vs. 15%, Status 15% vs. 25%, Attack Speed 1.17 vs. 1.08 (yay Orthos). Highest damage and status chance mean you can use Sydon with 60% elemental status mods and feel fine and rewarded, while for Orthos Prime it's not an option, it must have 90% elemental damage mods, no exceptions. As for Attack speed, with maxed Primed Fury Orthos is leading by 0.2 so consider using Berserker for Sydon, as it has higher critical chance it won't take too long to reach same speed. As stated above, Orthos Prime will have 180% elemental damage, Vaykor Sydon for comparision here will have 150% (1 status mod) but to switch between status and dmg mods it's -+12% to damage numbers. Don't worry, Vaykor Sydon still wins in dps, lets see how far: At x3.5 combo (405 hits) Vaykor Sydon is leading with 12730dps (with all critical hits) vs. 9100dps for Orthos Prime (2/3 hits are critical), which is losing 40% '''in damage. At x4 combo (1215 hits) Vaykor Sydon will reach 15863dps (and will have 14% chance for red crit) vs. 11224dps for Orthos Prime (still has 1/4 chance to not crit) At x4.5 combo (3645 hits) Vaykor Sydon has 19345dps (with 26% or 1/4 red crits) vs. 13565dps for Orthos Prime (has 16% chance to not crit) Finally x5 combo (11k hits, jesus christ) Orthos Prime (first to compare) will reach 16102dps, even with Berserker 18180dps (and 8% chance to not crit, but who cares now?) At x5 combo (10935 hits) Vaykor Sydon (total 150% elem. dmg. mods) has 23112dps (comes with 39% red crits) but is able to outperform itself at 29121dps if using Berserker and 180% elemental damage mods, although berserker can also compensate the lose of damage if using 120% elemental damage status mods, holding the mark at 22880dps '''Verdict? You're the one to judge this weapon by simply using it. Vaykor Sydon is Great and Powerful. It is able to stay strong enough for high level being comfortable to use. It is reaching highest league of melee critical weapon, leading in the Spear Family by far. Why I picked Orthos Prime? The answer is in screenshot, but other than that I am big fan of this weapon and it is the only spear with high damage and considerable critical chance in spear family. Orthos Prime is double-edged spear, means double amount of hits. You can't hit the target twice, but you can hit both targets, standing behind and in front of you, if using Bleeding Willow. That's why it will still be preferable weapon for me.